Silence In The Dark
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang Ia inginkan. Ketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bibirnya menyembulkan sepasang taring itu, Ia tahu kalau dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Hanya tinggal waktu yang menghitung sampai kapan Ia mampu bertahan./SasuSaku in the dark side./RnR please.


**Silence In The Dark**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu telah usai dan berganti hari Senin. Masing-masing manusia mulai kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Memenuhi sekolah, perkantoran, mall, rumah sakit bahkan jalan protocol. Semua tempat tersebut tampak dipenuhi dengan ribuan manusia. Seperti yang terlihat pada sebuah jalan protokol di kota Konoha.

Jalan yang terkenal dengan kebersihannya itu kini terlihat sangat padat. Tak ada celah bahkan hanya untuk menyelipkan tas. Setiap orang berjalan sambil berdesakkan meski tak menyebabkan kemacetan antar satu sama lain. Dan juga tak jarang hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab mengambil apa yang bukan hak miliknya. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk Kota Konoha yang termasuk dalam jajaran kota terbesar dan termakmur ini, tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan santai di tengah kepadatan kota dengan warna mencoloknya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk siswi menengah atas. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar tanpa lirikan.

Cukup aneh memang. Ketika setiap manusia dimuka bumi ini umumnya memiliki warna pirang, hitam atau coklat, lain hal nya dengan gadis ini. Ia memiliki warna rambut pink. Warna yang amat mencolok. Dan mungkin hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan negaranya itu.

Panggilah dia dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk musim semi. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan sejenis _vest_ hitam kerah V sampai tengah dada dan berlengan panjang. Di dada kiri _vest _itu terdapat sebuah lambang Konoha Gakuen. Dasi pitanya berwarna merah, sedangkan roknya yang tingginya sepuluh senti diatas lutut berwarna biru _donker_. Untuk penataan rambutnya sendiri Ia hanya mengikat dari setengahnya dengan rendah. Poninya mengarah ke kanan dan ada beberapa helai yang tertinggal di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tampak berantakan untuk seorang gadis yang manis.

Kaki jenjang yang di dilapisi kaus kaki lima senti di bawah lutut dan sepatu _cats_ itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Sang pemilik seolah tak memperdulikan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam tujuh. Dengan beberapa alasan, gadis itu bisa saja terlambat.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan protokol ini dengan sebatang _lollipop_ di dalam mulutnya yang hampir habis. Terkadang matanya melirik anak-anak kecil yang sedang berjalan bersama ibu atau ayahnya untuk sekolah.

Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan ketika _keitai_ hitamnya berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia _mereject_ panggilan tersebut dan menonaktifkan _keitai _nya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Ia melirik jam tangannya dan sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima.

Sakura membuang batang _lollipop_ setelah _permen_ tersebut sudah habis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempercepatnya. Padahal gerbang sekolah yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya sudah hampir di tutup. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan penjaga pagar yang menyuruhnya untuk bergegas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Mungkin saja Ia akan terlambat dan di hukum oleh penjaga piket ter_killer_ hari ini.

Tapi toh hal itu tak terjadi. Karena lima detik sebelum gerbang ditutup, Ia sudah lebih dulu menapaki wilayah kekuasaan para guru. Ia kembali berjalan santai, tak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Terlebih tatapan para lelaki yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh harap.

Tak lama, setelah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Ia sampai pada kelasnya dan langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang ada di baris paling belakang. Lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan berbagai macam pandangan dan bisikkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Baru saja Ia hendak mengambil permen _lollipop_ di tasnya, ketika seorang guru dengan iris merahnya datang dan memulai sesi belajar. Mendengus kesal, Ia kembali memasukkan _lollipop_ kesukaannya dan mengambil alat tulisnya.

"_Ohayou_, anak-anak. Pertemuan kali ini kita akan membahas tentang _trombosit._ Buka halaman tujuh puluh enam,"

"_Ha'i, _Kurenai-_sensei_," jawab mereka dengan serempak.

Sakura membuka bukunya. Mulai mendengarkan isi ceramah yang baru saja di mulai oleh Kurenai. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan memperhatikan guru cantik yang menjadi primadona di kalangan guru ataupun murid-murid di sekolah ini. Guru yang juga bisa dibilang _sejenis_ dengannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Ia menyadari, atau lebih tepatnya merasakan sebuah pandangan dari arah kanannya. Ia tentu tahu _siapa_ orangnya. Tapi Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap memperhatikan Kurenai yang mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Mencoba fokus meskipun Ia semakin merasakan tusukan dari mata yang memandangnya intens.

Mungkin setelah pelajaran berakhir, Ia akan mengambil pisau dan menusukkannya pada mata orang itu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan bel istirahat dua menit lalu sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadi sudah mengantuk mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mulai berebut mengunjungi kantin. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang malah masih santai di tempatnya sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Sakura, mau ikut kami ke kantin?"

Yamanaka Ino berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang tulus dibibir pink miliknya. Gadis berrambut pirang ini memang terbilang sedikit dekat dengan Sakura, mengingat keduanya selalu berada dalam satu lingkungan sekolah yang sama mulai dari bangku sekolah dasar.

Tapi biar begitu, Ino jarang sekali menemukan suara Sakura di telinganya. Paling-paling hanya gumaman rendah dan dingin yang terdengar. Diiringi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Kalaupun sudah bicara, hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang terdengar lebih dingin dan sadis. Lirikan tajam juga sering Ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Tapi Ino tak memperdulikannya. Baginya, Sakura adalah teman yang baik. Tak perduli dengan perangainya yang seolah sangat anti sosial. Karena dibalik semua sikap Sakura padanya, Ia mengetahui rahasia besar di dalamnya.

Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya mengambil _lollipop_ dan menikmatinya. Mengabaikan Ino yang masih berdiri menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak,"

Satu kata. Meskipun tak berintonasi, tapi itu cukup membuat Ino mengangguk mengerti dan melenggang pergi bersama teman-temannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyum tulus. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan entah-berarti-atau-tidak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada jendela. Tatapannya menembus kaca putih yang membatasinya dengan dunia di luar kelas. Ia memang sengaja duduk dekat jendela agar Ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya jika guru yang memberikan materi pelajaran terdengar membosankan. Alternative penghilang rasa jenuh.

Matanya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tak lama Ia bangkit dan melenggang meninggalkan kelasnya, setelah sebelumnya mengambil empat bungkus _lollipop_ dari tasnya.

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan sebuah tatapan intens yang ditujukan padanya.

.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas tiga dengan santai. Beberapa lelaki terkadang usil menggodanya dan para gadis juga ada beberapa yang menyapanya. Maklum, karena Sakura adalah murid kelas dua yang cukup popular karena sikap dinginnya pada semua orang.

Siulan-siulan masih terdengar, bahkan mereka semakin berani menggodanya meskipun tak sampai bertindak jauh. Hal yang sangat sia-sia karena Sakura tak pernah berniat merespon sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda berrambut merah yang sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada pintu, dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap.

Sakura dengan perlahan menghentikan langkahnya ketika orang yang ditujunya sudah berada di depannya. Keheningan sempat menguasai keduanya, tapi tak lama. Karena sang pemuda lebih dulu memilih untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tidak biasanya kau ke kelasku,"

Pemuda itu bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya memandang pemuda itu datar dan langsung memberikan sebatang _lollipop_ yang tadi diambilnya dari tas. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya mendengus dan menyambar _lollipop_ yang ditawarkan Sakura.

Beberapa murid yang lalu lalang tampak saling berbisik memperhatikan Sakura yang tak biasanya datang mengunjungi kelas tiga. Tidak heran juga melihat pandangan mereka. Karena Sakura adalah gadis tingkat dua yang dari dulu selalu menjadi topik hangat karena dirinya yang dinilai sangat misterius. Terlebih ketika alasan gadis itu datang adalah karena seorang pemuda yang selalu menjadi incaran para gadis.

"Ayo pergi." titah Sakura. "aku takkan membantumu jika kau lepas kendali lagi, Sasori."

Yang dipanggil Sasori kembali mendengus. Ia langsung mengekori Sakura dan mensejajarkan langkahya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis di sampingnya, ekspresi Sasori pun tak kalah datar. Bahkan lebih _flat_ meskipun kesan imut masih terlihat jelas. Mata hazel miliknya juga ikut memandang lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tak pernah mengindahkan wajah merona tiap gadis yang di lewatinya.

Orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura sebenarnya adalah Sasori. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka adalah teman dekat sejak kecil karena asuhan keluarga mereka –begitu lah kabar yang terdengar seantero sekolah. Ditambah dengan seseorang lagi yang sekarang tengah menanti mereka di atap sekolah. _Seorang_ _siswa_ yang menjadi pelengkap dalam hidup masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat seseorang yang sudah menunggu mereka di sana. Atap sekolah berada di lantai empat dan mereka setidaknya harus menaiki dua puluh anak tangga untuk mencapainya.

Selama di perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan sibuk dengan _lollipop_ masing-masing. Mereka terus saja mengabaikan sapaan ataupun pandangan yang memang selalu mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Seolah yang dilewati keduanya hanyalah objek yang sama sekali tak menarik dan tak ada artinya.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga yang berjumlah kurang lebih dua puluh, akhirnya mereka samai pada tempat tujuan mereka.

Sakura membuka pintu atap sekolah dan menemukan seseorang tengah memunggunginya dan Sasori. Mereka berjalan dan menghampiri siswa berpostur tegap dan tinggi di depan mereka.

_Pemuda _itu nampak tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah sana. Tapi Ia tetap menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Sasori. Terbukti dengan responnya yang langsung berbalik badan ketika Sakura dan Sasori sudah berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Mata jade tak berpupil dan lingkaran hitam disekitarnya. Membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat sangat tajam melebihi pisau sekalipun. Sebuah tato merah tercetak di dahi kirinya. Jika dilihat, pemuda ini tak kalah tampan dengan Sasori. Tapi justru wajah tampannya menyimpan kesan lebih misterius ketimbang Sakura dan Sasori.

Dan dia bernama Gaara.

Entah bagaimana tiga orang dengan ekspresi dan diksi mereka yang terbilang sedikit bisa _berteman_ dari kecil dan sedekat ini.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Ucap Gaara datar. Matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang memutar lollipop di mulutnya. Gaya khas seorang Haruno Sakura jika sedang kesal dengan sesuatu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "_dia_ selalu memperhatikanku. Membuatku risih," lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah _lollipop _pada Gaara.

Gaara menerima _lollipop _itu. Ia segera menikmatinya dengan tenang setelah membuka bungkusnya. Matanya beralih pada Sasori yang sekarang malah memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah sana. Entah itu menarik atau tidak, yang jelas Gaara tahu _apa_ yang sedang Sasori perhatikan.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus pipinya singkat.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura singkat. "_dia_ bukanlah alasanku,"

Gaara mendengus. Jawaban Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Nyatanya, gadis bermata hijau itu langsung melamun saat membahas orang itu. Pandangan matanya entah kenapa sama sekali tak bisa Ia artikan.

Di sisi lain, Sasori yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, mulai memperhatikan _lollipop_ yang sudah mulai mengecil itu. Di pandanginya kristal bulat berwarna _merah _tersebut sambil memutar-mutar batangnya. Tak lama Ia memandangnya dan menjatuhkan _permen_ tersebut, lalu memperhatikan Sakura yang masih asyik dengan _permen _miliknya.

Kaki panjangnya dengan tegas melangkah menghampiri Sakura sampai hanya tinggal satu langkah. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura yang memegang _lollipop_ dan menjatuhkan _permen_ berwarna _merah_ tersebut.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan _permen _itu," ucap Sasori datar. "..aku mau yang asli,"

Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasori pun memandang Sasori tak kalah datar. "Aku pun demikian,"

Sebelum Sasori menyambar pinggul Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu pada tubuhnya, Ia lebih dulu membuka satu kancing Sakura yang paling atas dan menggesernya agar lebih leluasa. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan mulai menunduk. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya memandang bahu Sasori yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Gaara memperhatikan keduanya. Sejujurnya pun, Ia sangat _ingin_. Tapi sebisa mungkin Ia menahan hasratnya tersebut dan membiarkan Sasori lebih dulu _melakukannya_. Karena Ia tahu, Sasori sedikit lebih mudah lepas kendali dari pada dirinya maupun Sakura.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasori. Ia harus berjinjit jika ingin mencapai wajah pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang gigi yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan menyembul melalui bibir mereka.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Meresapi detik demi detik waktu yang mereka lewati sampai akhirnya kedua taring mereka menancap di leher masing-masing. Menikmati setiap mili darah yang mengalir dan masuk dalam tubuh keduanya.

Kecapan-kecapan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Gaara. Ia melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang sangat menikmati _makan siang_nya. Sasori yang memeluk Sakura, dan sang gadis yang memeluk leher Sasori untuk mendapat kepuasannya sendiri. Di mata Gaara, mereka berdua tampak sangat menggiurkan.

Wajah datar bak tembok halus milik Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit menarik alis. Pemuda bermata _jade _itu menjatuhkan _lollipop_ miliknya yang masih cukup besar. Ia tahu apa konsekuensinya jika sudah mencium bau darah. Taringnya akan keluar dan artinya hasratnya untuk mengkonsumsi cairan merah kental itu harus cepat dilakukannya –jika tak ingin kejadian yang lebih fatal terjadi pada manusia lain. Makhluk seperti dirinya, Sasori dan Sakura memang terkadang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori dan mengambil tempat di belakang Sakura. Sasori yang merasa ada bayangan seseorang pun melepaskan taringnya pada leher Sakura dan memandang Gaara sejenak sebelum kembali pada aktivitasnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar menancapkan lagi taringnya, Ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Lakukanlah. Jangan buat tubuhmu menunggu,"

Angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Mengibarkan helai-helai merah yang menempel pada kepala milik Gaara.

Taring Gaara memanjang. Ia sedikit menggeser kerah baju Sakura yang sebelahnya hingga menampakkan bahunya yang putih bersih. Setelah itu, tangannya mengambil tubuh Sakura dari belakang tanpa melepaskan lingkaran lengan Sasori. Ia tetap membiarkan Sasori untuk meminum darah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Ia mengambil tempat di salah satu leher Sakura yang bebas dari kepala merah milik Sasori dan segera menancapkan taringnya.

Mereka bertiga. Satu gadis dan dua pemuda saling memberikan _makan siang_ dengan posisi sang gadis berada di tengah sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Membiarkan pemuda yang lain memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menikmati darahnya.

.. entah mereka sadari atau tidak, seseorang yang telah mengintai mereka sejak tadi menyeringai penuh arti lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"_Yatta mitsuketa_, _vampire_…"

**.**

**To Be Continue**

SELESAAAIIIII! *bantingorang

Vampfic perdana saya di fandom Naruto. Udah lama banget pengen nulis tapi bingung gimana jalan ceritanya.

Mungkin agak sedikit pasaran. Tapi saya coba buat nulis yang beda. Alurnya gimana? Semoga ga kecepetan ya.

Deskripnya mungkin agak bikin bingung pas bagian seragamnya Saku. Soalnya itu gambaran yang saya inget dari satu fanart. Jadi maklumin ya. Saya harap daya imajinasi readers tinggi dan bisa ngebayanginnya.

Feelnya gimana? Mungkin gak terlalu dapet ya. Masih awal soalnya.

Sedikit cuap-cuapnya. Semoga menghibur. Kritik dan saran bahkan flame sangat saya tunggu. Tapi inget. Yang membangun ya, bukan yang menjatuhkan. Kalo sekiranya fic ini bagus akan saya lanjut, tapi kalo banyak yang ga suka akan saya apus

Arigatou.

Reviuwnya ya ditunggu…


End file.
